lrandomsongsfandomcom-20200213-history
DreamSpark Precure
"Precure,Dream mood,Engage ! " DreamSpark Precure(ドリームスパークプリキュア,Dorīmusupākupurikyua) is a Japanese,anime, Magical girl fan-fic created by MoYoung Marian. The story takes place in another dimension where earth still exist,and where the planet isn't corrupted Characters Pretty Cure Nishimura Akari ''(西村あかり)'' "There's always a reason for what you choose.You just have to see why. " A first year student in Secondary high-school,year 10.She always hopes(and dreams) that one day she could be an idol.She doesn't have friends due to her being very talkative. She still hasn't given up in that dream. Akari always seems to be confident and stays positive on the choices she makes.Her next step is to audition for Skylight Entertainment,which is a big step for her.Her alter ego is Cure Hope '(キュア・ホープ) ,she represents the hope of ones dreams.Her color is Salmon pink. She has the power to bloom flowers (or one's soul). Debuted on Chapter 1 '''Fukuda Magdalena '(福田マグダレナ) "Everyone is accomplishing their dreams,so it's up to you to accomplish yours.Your future awaits" A transfer student all the way from Hamburg,''Germany ''who is also in the same class as '''Nishimura Akari.She is a reserved bookworm who in the beginning had no interest in having friends until Akari came along.She'll always tell the harsh reality when things seem down.When Akari came to visit Magdalena's home for a school,she realized that she's an Otaku(who loves anime),though no one else knows about this.She prefers to be called Maggi( マギー)She lives with her father as her mother decided to stay back in Germany. She dreams of becoming a doctor and a voice actor in the future Her alter ego is Cure Future '''( プリキュア未来) . Her powers are related to the future (as in seeing people's true future).Her color is Sky blue.Debuted on Chapter 3. '''Kinoshita Kumiko (木下久美子) "If you wish about it then it's a dream.If you envision it,then turn your wish into a reality" Kinoshita Kumiko is a city girl,who dreams of being a model.She meets Akari-chan,during the auditions for Skylight Entertainment,though they both are doing different tests.How she act elegant and sometimes selfish thinking that everything is about her,though after helping someone along side Maggi-chan and Akari-chan.She realized that she enjoys helping other peoples in reach their own dreams.She lives on the outskirts of Thyme City,where it's more calming and green,she lives in a Japanese old style home Her alter ego is Cure wish (プリキュアウィッシュ).She has to the power to guide people to there dreams .After the need to help,Kumiko suddenly became Cure Wish with the help of Nova Sugimoto Mayu/Cure Goal. Onishi Rei/Cure Fantasy Kinoshita Sachiko/Cure Pure Kinoshita Wakana/Cure Healing Allies Enemies Dark Illusion The dark Illusions are the anti forms of the Pretty Cures Synopsis Nishimura Akari is a young girl who lives in Flora City.She always dreamed of being an idol and never gave up her on that dream.Everyone around her kept telling her that a girl like her would never be able to be an idol like the ones on stage,she continues to work hard to reach her dreams. Then a new girl comes along all the way from Hamburg,Germany ''named Magdalenga,though she prefers to be called Maggi. The two seem highly different from one another. Akari tried to become friends with the girl,but things didn't work out. Suddenly something impossible changed the girls that could never make there life's the way it was before. '''Chapters' *[[Episode 1 : A new chapter|'Episode 1 :' A new chapter]] *Episode 2 : Let's go ! Maggi *Episode 3: A New Future Awaits Category:Marian's fan-fics